Of Course Not Lieutenant I'm a Married Woman
by mdancerfan78
Summary: Why did it seem so natural for Sharon to invite herself along to Andy's daughter's wedding and what actually happened that night to catapult them into the close "friendship" they developed in the weeks and months to come?


**A/N: So I shouldn't be writing anything new when I have two stories on the go, but this was just a bit of smut that came to me and then developed into a bit more with some back story. Leaving as a one-shot for now, but may continue to a longer piece once my other works are done. Mahalo for reading and as always, reviews are so very much appreciated! Please enjoy & I'd love to know what you think! :-) xx**

* * *

"Sharon. All kidding aside, thank you so much for offering to be here with me tonight. It really… I don't think I can tell you how much it means to me." His voice was thick with sincerity and contentment.

The sway in their easy rhythm on the dance floor faltered and slowed ever so slightly as he waited for her response and Sharon looked first to the fingers she had splayed a little too intensely on Andy's chest. His Ferragamo suit was stunning, and he made it look ever more so she noted as she took in his broad shoulders and angular shape, eyes raking slowly upwards to first his squared jaw line, softened by a relaxed smile, then to the deep brownish black of his eyes. They were open and vulnerable, deeply conveying his admiration and gratitude when a little arrogant smirk just began to reach them. She realized he'd been watching her closely the entire time she spent taking in his other desirable features once their eyes finally met. She lifted her eyebrows at him, daring him to call her on it, and the arrogance vanished. He didn't want any of their usual pretenses between them tonight. It made her squirm slightly under his open gaze. She preferred the pretense and the occasional snarky banter. It was safe whereas this was exposed. "You're welcome," she finally answered openly. "I know how difficult it was for you to come here tonight and I also know how much you would have regretted missing it."

"You made it so much easier for me. I'm not sure I deserved that after all I've put these people through in the past, but I'm so grateful it worked out that way. I got to walk my baby girl down the aisle and dance with her on her wedding day and actually be happy to be here." He broke into a relieved chuckle.

Sharon watched the practically giddy emotion dancing in his eyes as he spoke the words he'd hardly dared believe possible and it filled her with something she didn't quite recognize. Joy, obviously, but also surprise and … pride. She didn't want that to come off as condescending, but she was so proud of him in this moment. She knew the old Andy, was even his friend before the drinking got so out of control she could no longer risk exposing herself or her kids to the level of drama he began to generate on a daily basis. At first she had tried to help him, make him see what he was doing to himself and those who cared about him, but he only grew more belligerent and pushed her away with insults and accusations. And so they drifted apart in anger and resentment. Years went by and by the time Andy had finally hit rock bottom and decided to straighten himself out, they just were. Not friends, not enemies – just two officers in different departments on the same force who only collided during times of hostility and tension. And then suddenly she was his boss and what fortunately developed into an amicable working relationship, bygones forgotten, began to shift into something more dangerous when she wasn't looking. Insidious as it snuck between them, feelings of old camaraderie romanticized in the face of nostalgia, friendly office support turned into friendlier after-hours support and the lines began to blur between subtle touches and outright lingering caresses.

Most of the evening was easier, lessening the tension between Andy and his in-laws by introducing Sharon who was charming to the last and naturally drew most of the attention to her own graceful and commanding presence. Her demeanor tended to take the fight out of people in general, making them somehow subconscious of any potential ill behavior in the light of her calming and benevolent aura. The most awkward moment had presented itself when Andy's ex-wife Amy remembered her and pointed out in a less than kind manner, "Wow. So you two were friends while we were married and now here you are together after all these years. What a pleasant coincidence." Sharon's eyes had widened slightly at the thinly veiled insinuation, but she kept her cool head for Andy's sake and painted on a friendly smile. "Yes, Amy it is, and so lovely to see you again also," glossing over the fact that Amy never implied that it was nice to see Sharon again at all. The two women parted before it became too obvious that their smiles were barely concealing clenched teeth. Sharon remembered what that woman had put him through with his kids when they were first divorced and before his drinking became an issue. She didn't have tolerance or sympathy for anyone who would use her children as leverage, but tonight was about helping Andy and she managed to get through the moment with her usual style and grace.

The evening only got more pleasant as the night drew on. Andy became more and more relaxed as Sharon's light-hearted personality seemed to put everyone around them in a better mood. He got to dance with Nicole a few more times and Sharon even danced once with Nicole's new husband. He couldn't help watching her as she has done so either. He hadn't had the chance to observe her so unguarded in over 15 years, before he became a first-class asshole to her, effectively dismantling their friendship. Even after all these years, he noted, she was probably the most beautiful woman he'd ever known in real life. His eyes lingered on the petite curve of her feet as she glided around the Pergo floor. They were so delicate it almost gave the illusion they were floating in the shoes made of sheer lace and crystals with a long satin heel which never hit the floor with any more force than a feather gliding across a field. The long open slit on one side of her iridescent olive gown provided erotic glimpses of toned calf and thigh as the sway of her hips shifted the flowing fabric. He managed to drag his eyes higher to the snug fitting material gathered around her tiny waist. Once his eye traveled to the slender fingers she had ever so lightly curved around Matthew's leading grip, he couldn't sit and watch her anymore. He needed to hold her, to have those fingers curved around his palm, his hand splayed across the small of her back, feel the weight of her hips pressed into his as he pulled her close and long legs gliding between his as he moved her to the beat of the music. Before he even realized he had left his chair, Andy found himself standing next to the pair on the dance floor asking if he could cut in.

Sharon's eyes bore into Andy from the moment he approached, now keenly aware of the new way he was staring at her, almost hungrily. When he pulled her into his embrace she didn't reciprocate immediately, taking a moment to decide before she tentatively placed her hands on his shoulder and in his palm to continue the dance. He drew her nearer than before, and he had lost the boyish hesitance he had with her in his arms at the beginning of the evening. His touch was demanding now, insistent and it roiled an electric tingling through her core causing heat to flood between her thighs, along her flanks, and in her cheeks and chest. Her breath quickened as the broad hand that was firmly pressed to her back flexed and traveled slightly lower, grazing the upper curve of her bottom, nails digging in to her hip in an obvious display of need. His face was pressed into the hairline at her temple when he moved slightly lower and grazed the outer shell of her ear with his teeth. "Sharon.." he breathed heavily into her ear as he dug his fingers more insistently and pulled her firmly into his hips, rolling against her.

The heat of his breath and the raw need in his voice as her name left his lips rolled a wave of tingling electricity through Sharon's inner walls and up through her abdomen and releasing through her nipples which had hardened almost painfully against the lace of her bra. She let out an involuntary shudder when the tip of his tongue found the sensitive spot behind her earlobe and her hips jerked forward as he began to slowly kiss a line down her jaw towards her mouth, each one damp and heated, lingering on her skin slightly longer than the last. Sharon blinked her eyes, suddenly aware of her surroundings and attempted a little space between them, breathing still strained, heart racing in her chest and thudding in her ears. Andy held fast to her hips, refusing to relent on the contact, but Sharon managed a little space between their faces, blinking widely a few times to clear her head and searching his eyes which bore into hers unhidden in their intent. He was not backing down this time. "Andy," she breathed unsteadily. Her voice lost its tone and became a whisper. "This is not a date." She shook her head slightly, an uneven mixture of desire and fear in her eyes.

"I know." He stated in a gravelly tone as his broad hands stroked firmly up her back pulling her chest to his. More of the electric waves shot through Sharon's center and down her legs now, slightly jellifying them and unsteadying her stance, causing her to lean more heavily against him. She now had both hands on his shoulders seemingly to push him back yet her fingers were clutched tightly in the fabric of his jacket providing some release for the building energy raging around in her body. She was digging into his shoulders, but he relished in the pain as a sign that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. "You're a married woman, right?"

Sharon lost the ability to voice her usual diatribe as his hands coursed the length of her back in sensual strokes. Her head nodded yes to his question, confirming that was the reason this wasn't a date and none of this should be happening even as her eyes couldn't manage to leave his lips. She wet her own in response to their proximity as he leaned in closer and if it hadn't been for the fact that they were standing in the middle of Nic's wedding on the dance floor she was sure she would've been sucking his bottom lip in between her teeth by now, caressing his tongue with her own and … her mouth became dry in an instant and she swallowed hard

Andy didn't let her apparent conflict stop him this time. "That's what you always say when we end up in this situation. You said it 15 years ago, you said it 3 years ago, and you said it today. I let it be, but really, after that idiot's last visit, you're gonna stick with the same sad excuse? He wasn't begging or pleading. The decision was entirely in her hands. He was simply being clear about what he wanted and making it clear he knew what she wanted as well. His voice was deep and husky now as he lowered his hands back to her hips and squeezed needily once more. "You want to pretend that story is still working for you or you wanna get out of here?" He had learned his face against hers, lips faintly brushing as he spoke quietly against the side of her mouth.

Sharon was having trouble keeping her breathing quiet now as his words and his proximity caused her to release a small strangled hum before she reined it in. Every nerve in her body was vibrating with such acuity, she could barely contain herself from grinding against him and launching herself on his lips right where they stood. As it was they were already earning a few unwelcome glances regarding their inappropriately odd behavior. Instead of speaking, she let go his jacket and ran the flat of her palms firmly down the length of his arms flexing her fingers and twining them with his and squeezing firmly as she stared hungrily into his eyes, letting him know exactly what she wanted, pale green darkening to deep emerald. He groaned and led her off the floor, one hand possessively on her lower back. They quickly grabbed their things and pulled themselves together enough to say a proper goodbye and congratulation to the happy couple, barely managing to contain the rawness of their highly aroused state long enough to get out the door.

Hands linked tightly in anticipation and walking hurriedly to exit the building where they got outside past the last groups of wedding guests that had been wandering about, they turned into each other the second they were out of sight. Lips crashed together as Andy pushed his tongue into Sharon's mouth hard, causing her to cry out and then rejoin the intensity of the kiss. They hummed loudly into each other's mouths. Hands palmed greedily at clothing, but they were both so formally dressed the most skin contact they were able to get was Sharon's hands under Andy's shirt. His hands were in her hair and she could feel his hard cock pressed forcefully to her center causing her walls to contract deliciously around just the thought of what she wanted to feel inside her when something forceful hit her back. They had crashed into the side of a car in their fervor, and not theirs. A car alarm sounded abruptly, causing them to jump about a foot in the air and away from each other, panting heavily and flushed head to toe. It took them a second to realize what happened and they broke out into a fit of giggles, grabbing for each other's hand and hurrying off towards their own vehicle.

The ride home was intense. Andy was trying to drive safely, but his gaze kept wandering to Sharon's legs, her hands, the way the dress hugged her breasts together in a little balcony effect, her lips, "STOP!" _Shit!_ He slammed on his brakes just in time at the red light. "Andy, please keep your eyes on the road. The sex will be better if nobody gets maimed in an accident tonight." He groaned loudly at her outright declaration of what they both knew without a doubt was happening between them. He reached over and squeezed high up on her thigh in response, maintaining her request to keep his eyes on the road. She reached over and stroked the hairs at the base of his neck, raking her nails lightly over his scalp and sending shivers down his spine that went straight to his cock.

Sharon thought about all they had been through before tonight. She thought about their friendship before Andy's divorce and how she helped him through that before his drinking got really out of hand. How he was always there for her when Jack would screw up royally. The time when Jack had been gone for 6 months and she ended up at Andy's place after dinner one night. That was the first time. The first time she let things go too far and then turned him away because she was "a married woman". Well it's true at that point she wasn't even legally separated. But then 3 years ago, a few days after his attack when she had come to check on him they ended up undressing each other almost down to their underwear and making out like a couple of teenagers. Again she ran, grabbing her clothes in a flurry and apologizing as she slammed the door behind her. Not this night. Not now. She knew why he was so intent on keeping her in the moment, he was afraid she was going to run again.

By the time they reached her condo, the urgent heat they built up at the wedding had dissipated to a low level thrumming inside each of them, a lit match glowing steadily just waiting for a douse of gasoline to set the blaze once more. They entered the elevator and walked her hallway in silence, eyeing each other more nervously now.

The awkward silence was somewhat anti-climactic as she set her purse and phone down on the entrance table with a click. Andy looked at her with different eyes now, low level of desire still present, but mostly tenderness. It was too raw for Sharon to face. It was giving her the urge to run again and she didn't want to run this time. She pushed past him, offering to make some coffee or tea but he grabbed her hand on the way by and pulled her back around until her body was flush with his. She closed her eyes as he reached his fingers into the hair at her temple and bent down to capture her lips in a tender kiss. She parted her lips first and he caressed her tongue with long sensuous strokes sending Sharon's pulse racing once more as she grabbed at his back with her free hand. Andy couldn't believe he was finally kissing Sharon and it actually seemed like she might not pull away at the last minute. Both of his hands cupped the sides of her face, stroking across her cheeks and into her hair and he kissed her deeply over and over again. Sharon was moaning freely into his mouth now and she palmed him through his pants. Andy panted loudly with a groan and fumbled for the zipper on the back of her dress with one hand while the other squeezed her ass and pulled her into his erection which had just reappeared in full force. She broke away from the kiss to throw her head back and pant loudly a few times as the feel of him against her center created jolts of energy shooting through her labia which seemed to be vibrating constantly of their own volition now.

Eventually he needed both hands to work the clasp of the dress and Sharon whimpered at the loss of contact when he was no longer pulling her into him. She reached around with both hands and grabbed onto his ass, shamelessly grinding her hips into his own. Their kissed turned frantic once more as they danced towards to the bedroom where he finally managed to get the back of her dress completely unfastened and he reached his hands up to slip the sleeves off her shoulders, pushing the material down her arms and then tugging at the dress where it bunched at her hips, causing it to pool at her feet. Without preamble he reached down and palmed the flat of 3 fingers firmly against her panties, marveling that they were already soaked through. Sharon cried out loudly and thrust her hips into his hand.

"Andy!"

"Sharon," his voice was thick with passion as his hands were at her face again kissing her soundly. He toppled her onto the bed and began kissing a line down her throat and nipping at her pulse point. "I want you so badly. I've waited so long for this moment," he panted heavily between kisses and nibbles to her pale complexion. Sharon blinked her eyes widely at the declaration and then lost all thought as her nipple was encased in the wet heat of his mouth after he had swiped it firmly with the flat of his tongue sending spasms to her heated center. Her hands went roughly into his hair, tugging at the short silver strands. His mouth was everywhere at once licking and kissing, nipping at taught skin as she stretched and arched beneath him, rolling her hips and willing him further down.

"Andy.." she choked out, have begging, half sobbing in pleasure. Her hands were running the length of his flanks, lightly scraping her nails and marveling at the definition she found under her fingertips there. As he moved back up to take one nipple fully into his mouth, he lifted her right leg high and rand a hand up the inside of her smooth thigh, tracing light patterns as he inched closer to her center. Sharon flexed and wrapped her leg high around his middle giving Andy the queue to push two fingers slowly all the way inside of her. She was so hot and wet his cock dribbled with pre-cum and anticipation of being inside of her but for now he wanted to worship every inch of her body. He wasn't sure she'd ever let him do it again and he wasn't about to miss a thing. Sharon's voice broke into a full sob at the feel of his fingers buried to her hilt. It was so good but she wanted more. More of him. She pushed into his hand and moaned in frustration as he pulled completely out and abandoned her breast with his mouth. He took the other nipple in and pushed his fingers all the way back inside one more, this time stroking in and out as he rocked against the swollen bud with his tongue and his mouth, hard shaft pressing firmly against her thigh.

He added a thumb to her clit as he stroked her, causing her cries to shift to high pitched quiet pants. He started to kiss down her stomach; obvious in his next intent, but it was too late for that as far as Sharon was concerned. She couldn't handle any more teasing. She could feel the thickness of his shaft pressed up against her leg and she wanted to feel all of him inside of her right now. "No" She pulled his hair insistently. "Come up here." "I need you. Inside of me.." .. "now," she breathed desperately as she pulled him fully on top of her and flexed her legs high in the air shamelessly spreading them wide for him.

Andy fell towards her and the length of his cock stroked between her lips several times gathering her moisture and causing Sharon's insides to ache with need. "Sharon," he breathed

"Now, Andy. I need you."

He pushed completely inside of her, filling and stretching her insides and Sharon's eyes rolled far back in her head with her sharp intake of breath that turned into a concave feeling in her lungs as she exhaled forcefully from the pleasure. "Haaaahhhhh," she cried, and it was the most intensely erotic sound Andy had ever heard in his life. He already loved her voice, but to hear it like this as he stroked inside of her knowing he was the source of her pleasure soaked cries was enough to send him over the edge far sooner than he was ready for.

He still lamented that he didn't get to taste her and decided she wasn't going to take that from him. He steadied his knees between her thighs as he stroked firmly and rhythmically into her and all the way out, causing her to sound out every time he filled her completely and hitting her cervix. On one of the out-strokes, he pulled all the way back on his haunches, touching his ass to the bottom of his feet which was the perfect angle to drive his tongue all the way from her entrance to her clit. Sharon's eyes flew open wide with the new sensation, but she hadn't even had time to register it before her had stretched back over her and plunged in cock deep inside once more. "OH!" she wailed and he pulled all the way out and dipped his head to her center once more stroking down from her clit to her entrance and back again before leaning forward and filling her again and again. Her cries had turned to sobs at this point. She grabbed her breasts and held on for dear life not knowing what sensation was coming next as this time he pulled out and latched on to her clit with his whole mouth closed around her. She bucked her hips wildly into his face and he plunged his fingers into her this time, causing her eyes to shut tight against the roiling waves crashing up and down her flesh.

"Andy! I'm going to come!" she warned "I'm going to come!" Just as his mouth left her center and he pushed his hard shaft into her so forcefully it was like an ignition switch that ignited, the engine roared several times in response. Wave after wave of intense pleasure coursed through her entire body and spasmed through her walls around him as he slammed into her over and over again, hitting her cervix and causing the aftershocks to resonate like striking a tympani until he spilled into her with a roar of her name on his lips.

They lay panting together for several long moments. Sharon's hair had grown damp and sticky around her neck and shoulders and Andy breathed heavily into it, relishing the scent and eventually slipping from inside her. A gentle nudge to his shoulders told him she needed a little air and he reluctantly rolled off her. He let her stare up at the ceiling for a minute, panting heavily, before reaching for her cheek and turning her face to him. His thumb caressed her gingerly and he leaned in to capture her lips in a tender kiss, just resting his lips against hers and kissing the sides of her mouth several times before pulling back to look into her eyes once more.

Sharon pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and her breathing was still not back to normal. She couldn't believe this finally happened after all these years and she never expected it now at this point in their lives. She looked back and forth between his eyes and leaned in to kiss him before she broke into a wide smile. Relieved to see her smiling and so open rather than shutting down, Andy turned fully on his side to face her, kissing the sides of her eyes which now shone with the slightest of moisture. Their foreheads touched and they shared a few muted giggles of release and happiness. It took them awhile to stop simply staring at each other to believe what just happened wasn't a dream. Sharon was the first to speak.

"So how are we going to handle this at work?"

"Well, I'm no expert at the rules like you are," Andy cracked a wide smirk. "But I'm pretty sure we shouldn't do _this_ at work."

Her eyes widened at the implication and her lips curved into a mock-irritated smile as she playfully slapped his chest. She found his eyes again and they were dancing between hers, a light present in their brown depths that she hadn't seen in ages. It felt good to feel familiar with him again, trusted, trusting. He opened his arms in invitation for her to snuggle closer and she accepted, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder and draping her hand over his heart. It was clear that no promises were being made by either party tonight, but no one was searching for an exit strategy either. For now she was content to enjoy the moment and deal with whatever comes of it another day.


End file.
